Four Little Detective Turtle Tots, The Case of the Missing Teddy Bear
by Roniturtle
Summary: Five year old turtle tots search for a missing teddy bear. Can they find it? This just came to me and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it. Don't own TMNT


Four Little Detective Turtle Tots.

IN

The case of the missing teddy bear

Four little five year old turtle tots laid in their beds sound asleep. Three of those four little turtle tots were startled awake by a loud cry of the fourth turtle tot.

"Geez Mikey," Raphael groused, "warn a turtle before you start crying like that!"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Donnie Asked.

"Did you hurt your head again on the wall?" Leo asked.

"No," the smallest of the turtle tots cried, "I can't find my teddy bear!" He started to cry loudly again.

"Oh enough already," Raph yelled at him. "you probably just dropped it, it's probably on the floor!"

Four little turtle tots spent the next five minutes looking under their brother's bed.

"Nope, not under there." Donnie noted. "but I found your comic book Raph."

One hot headed turtle tot glared at a very embarrassed turtle tot brother.

"Mikey, where was the last place you saw it?" Leo asked, "Are you sure you brought it to bed with you for our nap?"

A tearful Mikey nodded.

"Okay bros," Leo went to their toy chest and pulled an old magnifying glass, with one fist on his hips, the magnifying glass to his eye and legs spread he took his stance. "Looks like the turtle detectives are on the case of the missing teddy bear."

His brothers groaned, "Not again!" Raph put his head in his hands.

Leo began looking over Mikey's bed, under the blankets, at the foot and head of the bed and under the pillow,

"Aha! I found a clue!" Leo held up Mikey's pillow and showed the other turtle tots a red stain.

"Is that blood?" Donnie cried out horrified.

"Nope, it's pizza sauce." Leo said proudly. "Mikey, Master Splinter cleaned our sheets earlier today, how did pizza sauce get on your pillow case?"

One little turtle tot blushed bright red at his brothers. "Welllllll," he looked at Leo, "I got hungry in the middle of our nap annnnnnd wentoutandatethelastsliceofpizza." He very quickly rambled that last part.

Now it was Leo's turn to glare at his brother. "Mikey, the last slice of pizza was mine!"

Mikey gave his brother his best puppy dog eyes. "Will you still help me find my teddy bear?"

None of his brothers could refuse the puppy dog eyes. Leo put the magnifying glass up to his eyes, "We're still on the case, lets go bros." With that, four little turtle tots walked out of their room, through the lair and continued searching for the missing teddy bear.

Four little turtle tots walked past the living room where their sensei, Master Splinter, sat on the couch watching TV. "Oh, my sons, I was just about to get you, lunch is on the table."

Four little turtle tots ran joyously into the kitchen for their sandwiches and milk. Master Splinter walked into the kitchen to start cleaning up after his messy sons. "Michaelangelo, I put..."

Before Master Splinter could continue four little turtle tots ran from the kitchen. "Sorry Sensei," Leo called out, "But we're searching for Mikey's lost teddy bear!" Master Splinter raised an eye ridge as he watched his sons run to the living room. "Oh well, they'll figure it out eventually." He thought with a smile.

Four little turtle tots gathered in the living room very deep in thought. "Okay Mikey, after you scarfed down _**my**_ pizza slice, did you go back to bed or somewhere else?" Leo asked him.

"Well, I walked from the kitchen to the living room." Mikey said thoughtfully. The boys began searching the living room, under the couch and the cushions, around the TV and behind various other objects. Still no teddy bear.

"Okay, clearly the bear isn't here. Mikey, where did you go after the living room?" Donnie asked.

"Uh, I went back to bed and I know my teddy went with me."Mikey again began to cry. "You don't think my teddy bear got tired of me and walked away?" He asked fearfully.

"Trust me Mikey," Donnie said rolling his eyes, "Teddy bears do not get up and walk away."

"Not without help anyway," Leo looked thoughtfull. "Okay guys, who among us would want to take Mikey's teddy bear?" Each turtle tot looked at the other before three turtle tots turned to a certain hot head.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Raph held up his hands, "I didn't take his stupid teddy bear, he may annoy me with it _**all**_ the time, but I find this to be more annoying!" Raph practically shouted at the top of his lungs as he waved his hands at Mikey.

"Okay Mikey. If you came back to bed with it after you ate pizza," Leo said thoughtfully

"And there were pizza stains on your pillow." Donnie continued, he could see where Leo was going with this.

"And you more then likely were noisy enough to disturb Master Splinter since you stopped off in the living room before coming back to bed to finish your nap." Raph said with a smirk.

Four little turtle tots looked at each other, their faces lit up. "Master Splinter." They yelled altogether.

"Yes my sons." Splinter looked at them from the kitchen with a twinkle in his eyes."I saw Michaelangelo come out of your room, get the pizza from the kitchen and eat it in the living room and when I realized he had gotten stains on my couch I deduced he also got some on the teddy bear so I placed it in the wash." Splinter looked at his smallest son with a knowing glare.

"Sorry Sensei," Mikey said, looking down at the floor. "I know I'm not suppose to get out of bed when you put us down for a nap, but I was soooo hungry I couldn't wait for lunch." He said looking up at his Sensei as innocently as possible.

"That is alright my son," The tall brown rat smiled and patted his small head. "I'm sure you know where to go to find your teddy bear now."

Four little turtle tots ran to the laundry room and much to the delight of one little turtle tot, there sat his teddy bear looking clean and as good as new. One small turtle tot gave his brothers a grateful hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you guys!" He yelled out.

"No problem Mikey." Raph said.

"Anytime Mikey" Donnie patted his shell.

"Another satisfied customer." Leo grinned out. He got into his stance again, placed one tiny fist on his hip, the other hand with the magnifying glass going to his eye and stepping with his legs apart and grinning widely said. "No matter how difficult the problem, the Turtle Detectives are on the case!"

Three little turtle tots groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Leo said in bewilderment as he watched his brothers walk away shaking their heads.


End file.
